Setter x Middle Blocker
by LazuLulu
Summary: Recueil d'OS en tous genres autour de Kageyama et d'Hinata.
1. OS 1 : Koala

**Titre : Koala**

 **Auteur : Moi, mdr. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Haikyuu appartiennent à ****leur** **auteur original,** **Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Ma nouvelle religion, c'est le KageHina, eh eh.** **Du coup j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'OS sur ce couple que je ship et aime par dessus _presque_ tout. ****Les OS pourront être courts ou longs, fluffy ou lemonesques, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Rating M psk les lemons c'est chouette. 'fin bref bonne lecture, eh. Ah pis j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS à cause d'un fanart que j'ai vu en me perdant sur internet, mdr.  
**

* * *

 **OS 1 : Koala**

Ce jour-là, l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno s'était déplacée dans un autre lycée, dans le but de partager un match d'entraînement, à la demande de ce même lycée. Évidemment, ils s'étaient fait une joie d'accepter ce match. Après tout, ils avaient besoin d'énormément de pratique pour s'améliorer, après leur défaite contre Aoba Josai, alors, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes à prendre.

C'était donc totalement motivés que l'équipe était descendue du bus pour rejoindre leurs futurs adversaires. Enfin… Pour la plupart motivés. Tsukishima, comme à son habitude, avançait de manière nonchalante, fixant le reste du monde d'un air hautain, pendant que Yamaguchi le suivait _littéralement_ comme un petit chien. Hitoka et Shimizu discutaient de choses et d'autres, suivies de près par Takeda qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie tant il était heureux de ce match d'entraînement. À ses côtés, le coach Ukai s'amusait de ses réactions toujours aussi extrêmes. Nishinoya tarabustait Asahi pour des choses totalement futiles, et était précédé par Tanaka qui était à l'affût de leurs adversaires pour les traumatiser dès leur première rencontre, comme d'habitude. Sawamura, quant à lui, fixait le trio d'un air désespéré, imité par Sugawara qui, de temps à autres, jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui pour rire. Et il avait en effet de quoi sourire !

Hinata s'était endormi comme une masse dans le bus tant il avait crié et s'était excité pour cette rencontre amicale, impatient de se faire de nouveaux amis, de découvrir de nouvelles techniques, et de recevoir les fameuses passes de Kageyama. Ce dernier marchait d'ailleurs en arborant une expression faisant froid dans le dos. Il semblait être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Entre ses bras, il tenait son _stupide_ petit-ami qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux, et qui avait décidé de se transformer en koala le temps d'une sieste. Enfin, _dormait_ … Disons plutôt qu'il profitait du confort que lui offrait la proximité avec le corps de **son** Roi. Le passeur aurait bien voulu faire réagir le feinteur, mais il était complètement gaga de cette mine adorable que le plus petit arborait lorsqu'il dormait. Cette constatation n'avait fait qu'augmenter son degré d'énervement, _si cela était évidemment possible_ , et il s'était mis à déblatérer des tas et des tas d'insultes inaudibles à l'encontre de ce misérable nabot qui rattrapait miraculeusement ses passes et était foutrement adorable !

Quelques joueurs du lycée discutaient entre eux, quand ils virent arriver l'équipe de Karasuno. À les voir, ils étaient impressionnants. Ils reflétaient vraiment bien le surnom qu'on leur donnait, « les corbeaux sans ailes ». L'attention d'un des adolescents se porta soudain sur le duo que formaient Kageyama et Hinata, et un fou-rire le prit soudainement. Il se tenait le ventre tant il était difficile à contenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna son camarade.

-C'est que, commença-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux, hilare, je pensais qu'à Karasuno, c'étaient des corbeaux, pas des koalas !

À l'entente de cette remarque, Tobio lança un regard furibond au garçon qui se reprit bien vite en sifflotant, l'air de rien. Quant à Shouyou, il raffermit sa prise dans le dos de son Roi.

Être un koala était une activité vraiment drôle.

* * *

 **BEST CONCLUSION EVER.**

 **Reviews plz ;;**


	2. OS : Déclaration peu conventionnelle

**Titre : Déclaration peu conventionnelle**

 **Auteur : Toujours moi.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Haikyuu appartiennent à leur auteur original, Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour les gens ! Aujourd'hui j'vous offre un nouveau drabble parce que je vous aime et que je suis un être d'une extrême gentillesse ! *fuit avant de se faire insulter***

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Leafa72 : Eh bien tiens, voilà la suite ~**

 **Emma94000 : Oooooh, que c'est gentil de ta part xD Merci à toi pour ta review, j'ai tendance à aimer contextualiser dans mes textes, après je suis d'accord c'était un peu « too much » ici, surtout pour un drabble :'D Enfin je suis très heureux que ça te plaise !**

 **Katsumi19 : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, ces créatures sont adorables, je trouve, presque aussi adorables que Hinata ! Mais c'était le but recherché, j'avais carrément une image en tête au moment d'écrire, ah ah xD Merci beaucoup, et bonne continuation à toi aussi !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

* * *

 **OS 2 : Déclaration peu conventionnelle**

Hinata et Kageyama étaient ensemble, cela était un fait dont tout le monde était au courant depuis un bon moment, au club de volley masculin de Kasaruno. Ce que tout le monde savait également, c'était que le feinteur et le roi possédaient des moyens peu… habituels de communiquer. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait pour eux de faire savoir leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre.

L'équipe de volley était en pleine session d'entraînement, quand l'une de ces fameuses scènes de ménage entre Tobio et Shouyo se produisit…

Tout avait commencé plutôt normalement. Après avoir terminé leur entraînement quotidien, les membres du club s'étaient mis à ranger le matériel, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Hinata courrait dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude, tantôt en s'exaltant sur le fait qu'ils allaient se rendre aux sélections inter-lycées, tantôt en suppliant les autres membres de lui faire des passes, puisque Tobio l'avait envoyé bouler quelques temps auparavant.

Sugawara finit par céder à la demande habituelle du rouquin, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il lui faisait réellement penser à un enfant, c'était indéniablement adorable.

Le roi du terrain regarda d'un mauvais œil cette nouvelle session de passes, une aura noire s'échappant même de son corps. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, non loin de là, se mirent à rire de manière peu discrète en commentant cette attitude digne d'un amoureux transi. Kageyama les ignora royalement, avançant à grandes enjambées à travers le gymnase. Il s'empara d'un ballon de volley, et le lança de toutes ses forces… dans le visage de son petit-ami.

Le dit petit-ami tomba à la renverse, complètement assommé. Néanmoins, il trouva la force de se redresser d'un bon, énervé. Il toisa Kageyama d'un air furibond. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un abruti congénital doublé d'un connard sans cœur, le roi du terrain le coupa dans son élan en s'exclamant :

-Je t'aime espèce de pauvre imbécile !

Le feinteur continuait de le regarder méchamment. Il le saisit par le col de son t-shirt, et, à la surprise générale, scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser… disons-le franchement, passionné.

Tous détournèrent le regard, certains en arborant un air dégoûté, comme Tsukishima, d'autres en ayant une mine attendrie sur le visage, comme c'était le cas pour Koushi.

Daichi, quant à lui, semblait vraiment très… énervé. Cependant, il décida de laisser couler pour cette fois. Certes, ils avaient une manière peu conventionnelle de se communiquer leur amour, mais ce n'était pas méchant, dans le fond… N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
